Zars Values
by CommanderCronos
Summary: Zar thinks about the past and how he has changed....for the better in his opinion
1. Default Chapter

Zar's values

Zar sat listening to the others talking on the boat , a small boat with enough room only for the party and the drow guide who was leading them through the underdark.  
He looked from Oto to Pan to Lyra and then to the guide. The guide reminded him of himself when he was a drow.....however to make him what he had become ,a shade, he remembered how he had betrayed all who trusted him....

Zar walked up to the messenger holding the famous jewel,the dragon heart, in his hand. He stared at the shade with his white drow eyes "so what is it you want after all the fighting"  
The shade simply looked at him and smirked "our king is glad you came do you have the...." "yes" said Zar cutting him offholding up the dragon heart. "Ah goood ,now follow me" he said leadig him up the shadow stairs.  
Zar must have been crazy to come to this meeting but it might stop the shades from attacking again shame he had to come on his own these shades were tricky.....powerful and tricky...not a good mix.

He followed the shade up the stairs and along a coridor witch was filled with guards who all eyed him carefully as he walked along,his red sorcerers cloak swishing behind him.  
The shade opened a big door and ushered him into the room .He walked in and saw a big table with mages and the shade king sitting beside them. "ah zar orath i belive "said the king in a booming deep voice sniling evily at him.Zar sat opposite him on the round table "Yes now what is it that you have to say i have come alone and brought the dragon heart as you asked ,everyone is ...curious as to why you have called my counsul"The king smiled still "ah yes zar well you see ,we have been watching you during this war and we have seen that you have much potential ,you could be a great sorcerer.....and i am offering you a chance to be part of a great and powerful empire"  
Zar blinked a couple of times "what .....what are you saying exactly?" Zar had always valued power over most things and this sounded interesting to say the least "zar" said the king " i am offering you to become one of us ,forget those others you knew like Elminster they are simply using you as a pawn....join us...you shall be respected and all the power in the universe could be yours ". Zar listened to this with a gleam in his eye , he was right what did he care about elminster and the others. He wanted power more than anything and here it was right infront of him like a ripe fruit waiting to be picked. "yes......your right "all of a sudden it all made sense he was destined for greater things and elminster was holding him back ."Your right theres great things happening and why shouldnt i be respected " the king smiled a wide grin " ah yes zar welcome to the empire of the shades" zar smiled and the king stood "now come zar and you shall become one of us " zar stood nervously followed him , what did he mean , whatever it was it made zar excited and nervous at the same time .He followed the king to an open space in the room and the mages stood round him in a circle and started chanting a spell moving there hands round ."hold stil zar this will only take a second " said the king.

In the back of the room was the mage Hadrune he didnt agree wtith this but he was ready to put his own plan into action in just a few seconds.  
Zar stood in the middle of the room at first he didnt feel any different then he was slowly lifted off his feet he held his hands in front of him as he saw shadow start to move round him.  
no through him?!?! every bit of him started to tingle and he felt like he was disintigrating from the feet up his heart pounded and he felt weird ..not unlike his soul being plcked from his body but it seemed to go the other way round as if his body was being ripped from his soul. His body was now disappering and it was the weirdest feeling he had ever sensedeverything was being replaced by the shadowy substanse that made te incorperal shades and soon he found himself on the ground againhis eyes opened like twin shutters and he looked at himself now completley a shadow figure.  
now one of the shades. "i..." but he didnt get to finish that sentance as hadrune snatched the dragons heart from his hand "Ahha i have it , none of you have the imagination or ambition to use this hahaha but now i have it and your all doomed "he laughed as he opened a portal and a few of the mages fired a barrage of magic missles at him but he deflected them with ease and steped through the portal.

Zar blinked out of is day dream as they crossed the lake he remembered that fateful time he killed Hadrune ,a story for another time perhaps, to him it was redemption for all he had done he could finally get on with his life and instead of valueing power over everything he would use the power he had to protect what he now held above everything else......suddenly a kaotoa leviathon fliped the boat overand all his companions went flying into the lake he was throw slightly from the boat with the gust of wind it created .....now he would use his power as he saw his friends in the water firing spells and swiming toward the nearest island he would use his power...and his sword to protect that new found value of his something which was evn more rewarding to him than a lust for power was..the thing which he had grown to now after all the years of hurt and aloneness........friendship...and now was the time to fight for it. 


	2. Cleric Trouble

Cleric trouble 

a/n hey guys i got a really crap reveiw on ma last chapter but then a good one so what the hell im goin to continue this hope u like it

Zars shadowy broad-sword appered in his hands as he tried to attrack the attention of the Leviathon "Hey fish breath!!!" he shouted at it The big water creature turned its attention away from his companions and onto him. "Good" Zar said to himself he closed his eyes and started to cast a spell.

Arrows of fire suddenly started appering behind him like little stars in the night sky they glowed. He opened his eyes and thrust his hands forward ."Yaaa!" he shouted and the fires arrows flew at the leviathon curving out then back in to hit it .  
The bombardment hit the monster and it fell back under the water. Zar smiled to himself seeing he had given his friends time to get to the small island. Suddenly the leviathon sprung back up from under the surface and roared at him. He stood his ground defiantly on the waters surface and held his hands infront of him crackling with blue energy. The leviathon growled at him then ,after looking him up and down,  
snorted at him then dived back under the water. "Ha" Zar said to himself then floated toward the island his friend had swam to.

Zar arrived on the shore to his smirking group "showin off again sorcerer?" said Oto the halfling with his arms crossed but with a smile on his face. "nah just doing my part little one" he replied and they shared a small laugh. Zar looked round at them one by one "anyone hurt.  
They all shook there heads, "no" said the drow guied "just wet " he said obviously in a mood. They all laughed at him and made there way to a cluster of huts and makeshift houses with a small group of people in the middle, of different races by the looks of it.

As they approched they saw that these people looked like they had been trapped here for a while. "ohhhhh Travelers " said a nearby human who spoted them first. "a hugh assed fish " said Lyra the wind gensai truthfully causing the others to smirk at each other. "ah yes yes the leviathons terrable bother ,yes, yes" he said. "umm yes " said panserbjorne the moonelf sorcerer as he raised a brow"leviathons??? as in plural?"he asked the slightly weird human with all the other people watchin there conversation.

"yes yes yes theres a few of them ,keep fliping boats ,killing travelers" he looked round causiously "its those clerics at the docks that are doing it"  
Zar raised and inquisitive brow "On this island?". "yes yes " said the man" wont let anyone leave ,there kaotoa gathering slaves".Pan looked at the group of people "well theres alot of you ,why havent you over-thrown them?". The crowd looked at each other with wide eyes "no no "said the man"we would be kiled...and ....well we like being alive". Zar and his friends looked at each other "so your all to chicken to stand up for your selfs?" he asked.

Everyone in the crowd seemed to be all of a sudden interested in there own feet. One steped forward , he was a gloaming a winged creature from the underdark with white skin "so your saying you'll stand up to them" he asked with all the eyes of the crowd locked on him."yes ,homeley as this island is id rather not spend much more time on it" Zar said sarcasticly. The gloaming nodded" well if you stand up to them i will help " the rest of the crowd simply watched as he moved to pans side and shook hands with the group.Zar smiled and looked at the human"Point us to the docks won't you"

Zar and his friends walked closer to the docks and the clerics came into veiw ,but not just the clerics also the 7 guard and the leviathon with them.  
As they got closer a guard saw them and him and four other of the kaotoa guards approched them with there spears at there sides."Halt" said the lead one "noone may interupt the cerics work".Zar looked at pan then at lyra at his sides and smiled "oh well in that case " he said and thrust his arm forward and the five fighters went flying through the air and past the clerics and the leviathon. one of them hit the leviathon in the cheast and his spine gave a convincing crack the rest flew into the water. The other guards and the two clerics suddenly noticed the gruop "hey!" said one of the clerics while the other pointed at them,oreding the leviathon to attack.Lyra drew an arrow and let fly ,which hit a guard in the cheast peircing his armour and sending him to the floor screaming.Pan powered up and let loose a small volly of magic missiles which took care of the other fighter by covering him in holes the size of watermelons.

One of the clerics powered up a spell and shot a yellow ray at pan before he could dodge. "ahh!" he stumbled but maneged to stay on his feet to everyone it looked like the spell had done nothing but pans face said otherwise. Slowly he started to ...to melt.Zar gasped and the others looked from pan to him "flesh to slime?" he said mostly to himself. The cleric smiled and nodded . They looked back to pan and he was soon only a puddle on the floor "no!" shouted Lyra. Oto took aim and threw a blade into one of the clerics hiting him in between the eyes. Zar threw a bottle full of healing potions to the gloaming, whos name was raziel "hurry and collect the remains " he said pointing to pans slimy remains . He turned on the cleric and fired a small purple ball the cleric held his hands infront of him but when the ball hit him he was nuthing but a statue.as this happned the leviathon was released from its spell and it simply streched and went into the water.They all ran to Raziel (a/n nothing to do with the guy from soulr reaver just a name lol) who was now holding a bottle with slime in it . "damn it zar can you reverse this ?" asked oto. Zar moved his hand near the glass ."No, damn i hate irony " they all look at him confused. "Huh?" said raziel. Zar looked at them all "we need a god damn cleric......" he said to his friends

(well i hope u like it i think its better than the last chapter please reveiw it for me thanks..)


End file.
